Harry Potter and the Reunion
by Arrow's Lucky Charms
Summary: Harry strives to defeat Voldemort and mystically meets his parents' spirits. [Just the first chapter for people to review to see if I should continue with it...]


Harry Potter and the Reunion

"BOY!" was the first thing Harry Potter heard when he awoke. He ralized it was his Uncle Vernon.

"What now?" he thought as he lazily got out of his bed.

Just then his uncle burst through the door, "Do you know what I just received in the mail?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Vernon inquiringly.

"THIS!" yelled the man and shoved an envelope into Harry's face. He noticed the clean handwriting of Molly Weasley with stamps surrounding it.

"Um…well, it's for me," said Harry reaching for the letter.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Vernon again. "Tell me boy, why the hell are these…these…YOU-KNOW-WHATS writing to you?"

"Well," said Harry in the voice of a toddler, "maybe if big bad Uncle Vernon will let poor baby Harry open the letter, he might know."

"FINE!" shouted his purple faced Uncle and shoved the envelope into Harry's chest. "Open it. I won't want to open it and get blown up, would I?" he snickered at his own joke.

Harry tore open the letter. Two pieces of paper fell out. The first he realized was in Molly's handwriting:

Dear Harry,

How are you dear? We have been missing you since the end of year at Hogwarts! I hope you are OK with those wretched Muggles. Now it has been two weeks into the Summer Vacation and we have gotten permission from Dumbledore to bring you to the Burrow! Isn't that wonderful?

We are sorry we sent this by Muggle Post, but we're afraid that Errol has died (well he disappeared) and Pigwidgeon is too small to carry such a letter at long distances. And as you know our situation with Percy…Herms is unavailable.

If you are able to come, please send a letter back with Hedwig…I'm afraid we don't have a mail box.

Hermione is also here and we all send our love.

Hugs and Kisses,

Molly Weasley.

PS- Oh, and the next letter in here is from Dumbledore…

Harry looked down at the next letter that had lightly fallen down to his lap. He unfolded it

Harry,

I know that you must be confused as to what is going on in the Wizarding World. And I believe it is your right to know because, it's no secret, we know that Voldemort has come back for you.

I daresay you will hardly be able to keep in touch with us while you are at the Dursley's. That is why I have given Molly Weasley the permission to allow you to go to their humble abode.

I doubt you will not give up this opportunity to go. Therefore I am sending a letter by Muggle mail to your Aunt and Uncle at this very moment informing them of these current happenings.

Keep safe Harry and I will talk to you soon.

Best wishes,

Albus Dumbledore.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Vernon, who had been looking at Harry like a hungry puppy turned on his heel and left to get the door. Seconds later Harry heard him coming back up the staircase and shoved another letter into his face. He noticed Dumbledore's neat handwriting on the envelope

Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley

Number four

Privet Drive

Surrey

"Open it boy." "But it's for you." Protested Harry. "OPEN IT!"

Harry sighed helplessly and opened the letter:

Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursely,

This is Harry's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry will be going to spend some time at a friend's house for the rest of the summer.

I am sure you will be pleased to know this. Please DO NOT try to stop him…if you do, you will be dealt with in a most deserving manner.

Thank You,

Albus Dumbledore.

"Ha, read it," said Harry handing the letter to Vernon.

He took it, his eyes zooming through quickly. "Fine, when are they coming to pick you up?"

"Well I have to send them a letter…and for that I will need my owl."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! Don't try this shit with me boy. You think I'm a jackass?"

"Pretty much," said Harry coolly.

Vernon jumped at Harry, his fists raised, but inches before he reached Harry's face, he stopped. Wide eyed he said, "Wha-wha- what's happening? Stop it boy. Stop it!"

Just then he was flung out the room, the door closing after him and being locked from the inside. Harry could hear his frustrated yells and grunts. He had obviously landed on the piece of landing without carpet. Harry chuckled. Little did the Dursley's know he was allowed to use magic these Summer Holidays and Harry intended to use it to the fullest. Just then he heard shouts and yells from the next side of the door. It was his Aunt Petunia.

"You wretch! How dare you! We put clothes on your unworthy back, food in your mouth and you do this? Open the damn door!"

Harry laughed to himself, "Why should I? You can't do anything to me. Haven't you seen what I just did to your husband…. don't let me do it to you, please don't."

The yells stopped. Apparently he had gotten his point across to the flurried Petunia. This left Harry time to think. It had been the same dream. Again and again and again…

The dark amphitheatre. The dais at the bottom with a towering archway and a black veil…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hedwig, his owl who was clicking her beak.

"Yea, I know. I better send my reply back quickly. He took out his wand and pointed it to the lock which Uncle Vernon had put on Hedwig's cage door, "Alohomora!"

With a click the lock opened. Harry got a quill, ink and some parchment and swept all of the pieces of parchment off his desk and started to write hurriedly and scrappy:

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I will be coming to the Burrow. How soon will you like me to come? Can't wait to see you.

Bye,

Harry.

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and went to the window.

"Make sure they get this. And stay for food. God knows Aunt Petunia isn't going to give me any food for days. I'll have to literally steal it from the fridge."

Hedwig clicked her beak understandingly and set off.

Harry then turned back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He stared nonchalantly at the specs of dust illuminated by the morning sun, which was now properly beginning to rise. He looked at his clock. It was eight in the morning. Suddenly his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Better go get something from the pantry," he thought to himself. He got up and opened the door not being careful not to make any noise: he knew Petunia and Vernon wouldn't try to stop him. Before he left the room he went to his bed and took up his wand. He stuck this into his pocket and went downstairs. He was just taking out some milk from the fridge when he heard a loud scream from the living room.

He ran and burst through the door. On the floor lay Aunt Petunia and towering above her…were Ron, Fred, George and Arthur Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hullo Harry," they all said in unison.

Harry smiled widely, "Hey guys. How'd you get here? Floo Network?"

"Yep," answered Ron.

Harry looked at the floor. Splintered pieces of wood which had blocked the real fireplace were strewn across the floor. Aunt Petunia was covered in pieces of the wood too and was shaking in anger.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? COMING INTO MY HOUSE LIKE IF YOU OWN THE PLACE! GET OUT YOU FREAKS! GET OUT!"

Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione ignored her totally and Harry surveyed Ron and Hermione closely. Both Ron and Hermione had changed. Ron was now a tall, handsome, young man with fiery red hair. Hermione had grown an inch or two and now looked quite unrecognizable with the straight, long hair which she had in braids. Her face had changed too. She was prettier and her smile was clearer.

"So Harry, have your things ready?" inquired Fred.

"Uh…well you guys came unexpectedly… so no."

"Well better get a move on then Harry," said Hermione with a smile.

"How have you kept Harry?" asked Arthur, "with these Muggles I know you must have had a hard time."

"Not really…remember," he whispered, "I can use magic."

The twins winked. "We can too Harry so don't feel special," said George.

While they were conversing, Petunia had gotten up and was shaking more than ever. "If you're taking the boy get over with it and leave our house or I'll call the police!"

"And you seriously think the police can stand up against six wizards?" asked Arthur.

Aunt Petunia cringed at the word 'wizards'. At that moment Vernon came down the stairs followed by Dudely, the Dursley's whale-sized son.

"What the f-" he stopped as he saw Arthur.

"You!" he shouted

"Yes?" said Arthur as he moved his hand slenderly up and down his wand.

Vernon saw the wand and gulped. "Take the boy and leave. We don't want trouble."

"Fine. We will. Harry go get your things ready. Quickly now."

Harry ran up the stairs closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

"How'd you guys know to come and get me? Did Hedwig deliver the letter so quickly?"

"Nope," said Ron, "remember Harry…Dumbledore has his spies. He contacted us and said your Muggles had said you could come so we came to get you."

"Yep. We really missed you Harry. How have you been?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"I'm ok for now…just been keeping aware of my surroundings."

**A/N: Wow, I had written this fic a long time ago (more than a year), I cant find the other files, but I may pick up and stat to write it again after I finish "Prophecy". It surprises me how much like the book it is… pity. Anyway, enjoy I guess. Review and tell me if I should continue or if it's a lost cause…**


End file.
